Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor
Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor is a 1991 ABC network television action\drama\thriller movie which aired on February 18, 1991 based on the true story of an office building fire on May 4, 1988 in one of Los Angeles' tallest buildings where several people were trapped on the upper floors. The credit reads before the opening title: "On May 4, 1988, the most devastating high-rise fire in the history of Los Angeles was fought in the city's tallest building." Opening Crew Starring *Lee Majors as Captain Sterling *Lisa Hartman Black as Susan Lowell *Peter Scolari as Paul DeWitt *John Laughlin as Milner *Kim Miyori as Willa Reeves *Michael Beach as Perez *David Dunard as Joe Doyle *Julian Reyes as Danny *William Bumiller as Kevin *Ismael Carlo as Battalion Chief Rinosso *Paul Linke as Battalion Chief Powers *Tim Grimm as Firefighter Billy Baldwin Music by *Gil Mellé Editor *Robert Florio, A.C.E. Production Designer *Rodger Maus Director of Photography *Ernest Day Co-Executive Producers *James G. Hirsch *Robert A. Papazian Supervising Producer *Hal Galli Co-Producer *Lisa Friedman Bloch Executive Producers *Carole Bloom *Susan Whittaker Written By *Jeffrey Bloom Directed By *Robert Day Sypnosis On May 4, 1988, Captain Sterling (Lee Majors) works at the fire department. Susan Lowell (Lisa Hartman Black) enters the Los Angeles skyscraper after having lunch with her husband Mr. Lowell. She meets with another worker named Paul DeWitt (Peter Scolari). Unable to return home, Susan and Paul are working late on the thirty-seventh floor of a Los Angeles skyscraper. Also in the building are the cleaning staff, security and some engineers installing sprinklers. As the water is switched off so that work on the sprinklers can continue, a fire starts on one of the lower floors, known as the twelfth floor. While cleaning, Willa Reeves (Kim Miyori) opens the door of the burning room of the twelfth floor, but closes the door because of too much smoke coming around. She leaves with her co-workers, including Diego (Charles Martiniz). The fire destroys five floors of the building, injures 40 people, and causes the death of a maintenance worker named Eddie (James Arone), when the elevator he was riding opens onto the burning 12th floor. Eddie appears on the burning 12th floor, radioing Allison that he needs help before he dies in a fire. That shocks Allison, who learns that a fire has killed Eddie, and she is scared. Captain Sterling and his firefighters exit the fire station and arrive at the tallest building while outside. Other firefighters enter the burning 12th floor putting out the fire with water. Susan and Paul are still stuck on the thirty-seventh floor needing help, needing firefighters to rescue them. Firefighters eventually contain the fire with water coming from the hose at exactly 2:19 AM, while others save both Paul and Susan from smoke inhalation. Susan now reunites with her husband before paramedics and firefighters rush both her and Paul to the hospital. On May 5, 1988, five floors in the Los Angeles building are charred, having caused $50 million in damages. Closing Crew Unit Production Manager *Ted Butcher First Assistant Director *Jerram A. Swartz Second Assistant Director *Cary Gordon Production Executive *Pattee Roedig Technical Advisor *Don Cate (Battalion Chief LAFD Retired) Casting By *Marsha Kleinman, C.S.A. *Marion Levine Co-Starring *Efrain Figueroa as Moreno *Jack Rader as Lloyd *Casey Sander as Captain Hunt Featuring *Shuko Akune as Marika *Susan Angelo as Woman on the 32nd Floor *James Arone as Eddie *Angela Bassett as Allison *James Craven as Captain Wyler *Robert Day Jr. as Man on 32nd Floor *Blake Gibbons as Guard #3 *Cheryl Francis Harrington as Carlotta *Aron Kincaid as Capt. Driscoll *Ronald William Lawrence as Worthington *Charles Martiniz as Diego *Walter Norman as Chuck *Robert Pescovitz as Terry *Rudy Prieto as OCD Operator *Roger Rook as Guard #2 *Michael Schacht as Brown *Fernando Villicana as Firefighter #2 *Charles Walker as Preston And Featuring (in alphabetical order) *Patrick Culliton as Captain Barnett (uncredited) *Adam Ferrara as Eddie (Hotel Maintenance Staff Lightbulb Guy) (uncredited) *Lance Jonathan Mancuso as Police officer (uncredited) Post-Production Executive *Rob Wieland Post-Production Supervisor *Susan J. Spohr Second Unit Director *Chris Pechin Steadicam Operator and Second Unit Director of Photography *Ron Vidor, S.O.C. Location Manager *Andree Juviler Transportation Coordinator *Donald R. Casella Transportation Captain *Anthony J. Brazas Set Decorator *R. Lynn Smart Property Master *Allan J. Gordon Script Supervisor *Stephanie Nelson Costume Designer *Tom McKinley Key Make-up Artist *Debbie Zoller Make-up Artist *Erin Brasfield-Koplow Special Effects *Cinefex Effects Coordinator *Joshua Hakian Gaffer *Danny "G" Graff Key Grip *Darrell Sheldon Sound Mixer *Jacob Goldstein Production Coordinator *Delia Circelli Production Accounting *Oberman, Tivoli, Miller, and Low Assistant Production Accountant *Tia Walker (uncredited) Production Auditor *Krista Larson Casting Department *John Brace Assistant to Executive Producers *Karen Morris Assistant Editor *Steve Crider Music Editor *Michael Linn Sound Editor *Jon Johnson Foley Mixer *Troy Porter (uncredited) Construction Laborer *Sven Fodale Production Assistant *Michael Sandknop (uncredited) Stunt Performer *Durrell Nelson First Assistant Camera *Richard Fee Lighting Technician *Terry Mack Electrician *Dennis Young Film Processing by *CFI Electric Laboratory Services by *Laser-Pacific Filmlook Process by *Woodholly Productions Sound by *Ryder Sound Re-Recording Mixers *Jim Fitzpatrick *Robert W. Glass, Jr. *Richard D. Rogers Camera Equipment Supplied by *Otto Nemez Special Thanks to *The Los Angeles City Fire Department Production Company *© MCMXCI by Republic Pictures Television. All Rights Reserved. *Republic Pictures Television is the author of the motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all laws giving effect thereto. Category:TV Movies Category:1990s television movies Category:ABC Network television movies Category:Drama television films Category:Thriller television films Category:Action television films